Times It By Ten
by GrimmIchiForeva
Summary: Ichigo runs from his relationship when it suddenly turns more abusive than it already is. He goes to his Brother, Renji's, place, only to find out that his brother has a new roommate and that roommate just happens to work with Ichigo's abusive boyfriend. This unknowingly causes more and more drama. Poor berry can't get a break
1. Chapter 1: Abuse Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or Bleach who were created by Kubo Tite. If I owned bleach then the story would be going a lot diffeently

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Ichigo smiled a small, almost invisible, smile. It was just a slight twitch of his lips, but it was still an expression of contentment—maybe even happiness.

Happiness that he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Five months to be exact.

Today his boyfriend was supposed to be coming back from a business trip—something about starting up a partnership with this other company a couple cities away, but Ichigo wasn't really listening at the time, because he was too busy waiting for his boyfriend to finally walk out the door.

Let's just say they didn't part on good terms.

Not that that was a big surprise, since they were normally at each other's throats. They couldn't be in the same room for long without breaking something. But that's how their relationship started, and they, not so secretly, enjoyed the roughness of it.

However… the past couples of months, right before that asshole left for his trip, he'd been acting more hostile than usual. Ichigo tried to avoid him when he got in those pissy moods, but that was nearly impossible when you lived in the same apartment.

Along with the glaring, punching, and constant name-calling, the man was getting rather forceful… sexually. Ichigo had tried to fight him off a few times—not that he minded getting laid every once in a while, but there were times when he honestly just wanted to sleep. His boyfriend hadn't cared though.

That was part of the reason why Ichigo couldn't wait for him to leave.

His step-brother, Renji, had asked him time and time again what was wrong, especially when he saw the bruises that would occasionally decorate Ichigo's face and wrists, but Ichigo refused to tell anyone about his boyfriend. He knew that his family and friends wouldn't approve of the man, so he kept everything a secret.

A stupid, dangerous secret.

But now that he's had time to relax the past three weeks, Ichigo was starting to miss the bastard.

He flicked his doe-brown eyes towards the clock above the stove.

6:30.

Good. He still had time to finish the cake.

His boyfriend would be home any time now, and since Ichigo was feeling uncharacteristically chipper that day, he decided to make a welcome-back dinner. It seemed like an excellent idea, especially since things had been really tense between them lately.

Ichigo had tried to call the man a couple times last week, but he'd only gotten the answering machine. Then, whenever he came back from work or his morning run, his house phone would say that he missed a few calls—all from that man.

Oh well.

The smile on Ichigo's face grew as he put another teaspoon of vanilla in the bowl of homemade whipped cream. He stirred the ingredients together and then dipped his finger in to test-taste.

His whole mouth buzzed from the sweet-flavor, making him chuckle.

Now for the Oreo crumbs and then he could just put it in the fridge for a little while.

After about an hour, Ichigo was completely finished setting up the table. Sitting on either side were two plates and bowls. Placed in them was his lover's favorite meal. A medium-rare steak with A1 sauce, baked potato stuffed with cheese and bacon-bits, and, to top it off, was the Oreo cake—which was still somewhat chilled from the fridge.

Ichigo looked at the clock in the kitchen again.

7:40

The bastard should've been home by now.

Ichigo shrugged, thinking maybe there was traffic or perhaps he got caught speeding… _again_.

How wrong he was.

Ichigo sat at that dinner table all night, watching as the once steaming steak and potatoes turned cold. The cream on the cake began to turn yellow-ish from sitting out so long and the moon was already spilling light into the room.

After about four hours, you'd think Ichigo would give up.

But no.

He sat there stubbornly, stewing in his anger, which gradually rose every lonesome minute. Humans have their limits, and as soon as his anger reached its boiling point, it was as if a strong wind came and blew it all away. Everything. Ichigo just felt… _nothing_ now.

Letting out a long sigh, Ichigo got up and started clearing the table.

He barely touched the food, but he didn't feel all that hungry anymore.

'_I should've known this would happen. The bastard probably isn't coming back…_'

Just as that thought blossomed in his mind, making fields of disappointment and sadness flourish within him, a sound came from the door. It sounded like it was being unlocked.

Ichigo shook his head and continued into the kitchen, debating whether or not he should pop the steak in the microwave or just wrap it up and toss it in the freezer. He was just about to heat up the food, but he paused when he heard heavy footsteps, and then a loud _BAM_ as the door was slammed shut.

Well that wasn't a very good sign.

He listened as the footsteps got closer, but he still only felt emptiness, that is, until his nose caught the scent of booze. That's when all of his anger came flooding back.

Ichigo spun around and glowered towards the familiar figure towering over the dinner table. The man looked like shit. His hair, which was usually all over the damn place, was plastered against his forehead, with what smelt like sweat. His suit, once clean and wrinkle-free, was now all rumpled and torn in some places. There was a bruise forming around his sharp jawline, but it was barely visible beneath the dirt and unshaven stubbles.

Normally, Ichigo would've run to his lover and asked what the hell happened, but the all-too familiar item in the man's hand kept him rooted to the spot. A half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

Deep blue eyes stared blankly at the ruined cake while auburn eyes shifted around the kitchen nervously.

"W-welcome back..." Ichigo mumbled, but he received no response.

Maybe he didn't say it loud enough.

"Grimmjow?" He called out attentively, trying to rein in his anger. This time the blue eyes snapped towards him. They were filled with some unknown emotion that Ichigo couldn't quite pinpoint. Gulping down his anxiety, Ichigo continued talking in a calm voice. "You're home pretty late…" Grimmjow still wasn't responding, so Ichigo kept talking. "So how'd the trip go?"

Ah shit. He shouldn't have asked that.

Rage morphed onto the man's face: blue eyes narrowed and upper lip rose into a snarl.

Ichigo flinched when Grimmjow suddenly chucked his bottle towards the living room. A couple of crashing sounds told him that their television just got destroyed. Grimmjow wasn't finished though; He turned back around and gripped the bottom of the dining table, and with one strong sweep, it was also flung towards the living room, crashing right into the couch.

The cake smeared all over the carpet.

Grimmjow swayed drunkenly on his feet as he glared at him, anger still burning fresh.

It was going to take a lot to calm the bastard down.

"You…" Grimmjow whispered harshly, catching Ichigo's attention. He wasn't snarling anymore, but there was a frown plastered on his lips. "Ya'anta know… how't wen'…?" It was hard to understand some of his drunken, garbled words.

Ichigo tried not to say anything. He wanted to be as invisible as possible.

"Fuckin' Aizen sent meh all da way ta tha' shithole city ta m'ke a deal wiff tha' Kuchiki prick." Even just saying that name seemed to feed his anger. "Da asshole made me do all kindsa shit… li'e babysittin' 'is lil' sister… an' pickin' up 'is fuckin' groceries. Fine… I did it, 'cause I fig'red it would make'm agree ta work wiff us… but da asshole jus' _used_ me!" Grimmjow roared and he picked up one of the fallen chairs and threw it towards Ichigo. The orange-head was quick to dodge it.

The chair whipped past him and smashed right into the microwave, making both things tumble to the floor in a broken heap.

Grimmjow was usually pretty bad when he got angry, but when he was _drunk_ and angry… then it was best to be far, far away.

Ichigo still didn't say a word as the panting man stormed towards him. Ichigo was cornered. There was no where to escape to, and it was beginning to scare him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched when he heard Grimmjow slam his hands on either side of his head. Ichigo turned his head away stubbornly when he felt Grimmjow's lukewarm breath ghost over his lips. It reeked of every kind of alcohol known to mankind.

"Ichigo… Look't me…"

When Ichigo refused to look at him, Grimmjow growled and back-handed him right across the jaw, making Ichigo's head snap to the right and smack into the wall. When he still refused to look towards Grimmjow, the man wrapped a hand around the smaller male's throat. Ichigo choked on his next breath and he reached up to try and pry the hand away, but it was no use. Grimmjow's fingers clenched down hard enough to make bruises and then he used his grip to lift Ichigo off the ground and slam him back against the wall.

Ichigo tried to kick the man away, but Grimmjow quickly maneuvered himself between the flailing legs.

After five agonizingly slow seconds, Grimmjow finally released him. Ichigo slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, and then he gently grasped his own neck as he coughed and gasped in mouthfuls of air. He looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"You—," Ichigo paused when he had to cough again, "—asshole!"

Grimmjow frowned at that and glowered down at him, but then his mouth twitched up into a large smirk.

"Ya really gonna go there, Ichi?"

Ichigo sneered back up at him, "Bite me."

Okay now he was just antagonizing the drunk maniac, but he wasn't going to just sit there and take everything like some helpless dame.

Still smirking, Grimmjow bent down and picked him up by the collar of his red, button-up shirt. Ichigo growled and punched the asshole right in the gut. He stumbled back a bit, giving Ichigo enough footing to step into another good swing—this time hitting Grimmjow right on his already bruised cheek. He went to punch the jerk again, but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist just before he could. The bastard was surprisingly coordinated for an intoxicated son of a bitch.

"Let me go!" Ichigo snapped as he tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't. Grimmjow let go of his shirt to grab his bright orange hair instead. Ichigo hissed when he felt blunt nails dig into his scalp. "Ah!" Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow started dragging him along, and he tried to pull himself away, but it hurt too much. Grimmjow paused by one of the kitchen drawers. Ichigo couldn't see what the bastard grabbed because his head was being forced to look towards the floor, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Quit strugglin'…" Grimmjow grumbled as he started walking again.

"Fuck you!"

The bluenette chuckled at that and he said something that made Ichigo's blood run cold.

"We'll get ta tha' in a sec."

Ichigo's auburn eyes widened and he started clawing at the man's arm. "No! Dammit! S-stop!"

But it was no use.

Grimmjow dragged him into their bedroom and slammed the door shut; engulfing them in complete darkness, save for the gentle glow of the moonlight. It made everything in the room shine serenely.

How ironic.

**((For those of you uncomfortable reading rape-ish scenarios, you can skip this part))**

Ichigo gasped as he was tossed, face-first, onto their king-sized bed. As soon as he stopped bouncing he tried to scurry away, but he wasn't fast enough. Grimmjow quickly climbed atop him, pinning him down with his body. Ichigo squirmed and tried to elbow the bastard, but Grimmjow took hold of his wrists and started dragging them upward until they were right beside the headboard.

Oh shit.

Ichigo struggled, kicked, and screamed, but this only seemed to amuse the bastard.

The poor orange-head watched feebly as Grimmjow tied his wrists into the decorative holes that covered the headboard. He tied him with what looked like metal wire. That's probably what he grabbed in the kitchen.

Ichigo could already feel his hands going numb, and his wrists felt like they were on fire; Grimmjow tied it way too tight, and if Ichigo tried to move his wrists at all, it would send pain shooting up and down his arms.

Ichigo swallowed a sob when he felt Grimmjow grip his hips and raise them until his own knees could keep them propped up. Next thing he knew, his jeans and briefs were tugged away from his body, leaving his ass bare in the air.

"Grimmjow… _please_… don't." Ichigo begged, but it only fell on deaf ears.

Guess he really _was_ a helpless dame.

He listened tensely as Grimmjow began to undress. He could hear as the clothes fell to the floor, one by one, and he chocked down another sob when the sound of a zipper reached his ears.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

The only warning Ichigo got was the feeling of one hand gripping his hip, and then it happened. He shoved his face against the pillow and bit down on it to keep in the scream that wanted to rip from his throat. Grimmjow had just shoved his dick right inside him. Ichigo could feel himself stretching forcefully around Grimmjow's girth.

The bastard didn't show any mercy. He just pulled out and then pushed right back in, keeping up a fast and brutal pace.

Ichigo didn't hide the sob this time. Tears started to flow freely now, but it didn't matter—Grimmjow just kept pushing himself into Ichigo's bleeding entrance. The hand gripping Ichigo's hip tightened and then the other hand grabbed his thigh, pulling it so that his legs were spread wide apart.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow's teeth dug into his already bruised neck.

It was all so painful.

Not even his prostate could help ease this kind of pain.

The torture went on for another ten minutes—usually the bastard could go for a good forty to fifty minutes, but that's what happens when you're completely hammered.

Once Grimmjow was finally finished, he pulled out of Ichigo and promptly fell onto his side, passed out. Ichigo hiccupped as more tears soaked his pillow and he slowly, _carefully_ laid his lower half onto the bed, hissing in pain when he moved around too much. Looking up, he noticed that his wrists were bleeding from where the wire bit into his skin.

It took a while for Ichigo to finally fall asleep like that.

**((It's safe to read now))**

When he woke back up, he was surprised to find that he was untied and lying under a clean blanket. Blinking, he quickly sat up, but regretted it when pain flooded his whole body. His ass stung, his back was soar, his hips and neck were throbbing, and his wrists still felt like they were on fire.

Anger.

That's all Ichigo could feel. There was also frustration and disappointment, but he was mostly filled with pure fury.

Grimmjow had never done something like that before.

Yes, he'd been rather forceful lately, but it was always still _sex_. It was never _rape_.

He ripped the freshly washed, fluffy blanket away from his naked body (he had no idea where his shirt ran off to) and stomped… well more like _limped_ to the bathroom.

In his fury, he completely missed the bottle of pain-killers and a short note resting on the bedside table.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

"Dude, quit hoggin' the game."

Golden eyes glared playfully at the redhead who just spoke.

"In yer dreams. I'm about ta beat the high score ya jackass."

The redhead growled and tried to snatch the controller away, but that only caused him to get a foot to the face.

"Shiroooo! Come on!" He whined to his albino roommate.

"Back off, red." Shirosaki snapped, his eyes never leaving the screen and his fingers flying away on the controller like a pro—which he was. He had a part-time job in testing out new video games.

He figured that getting paid to play games all day was the best job in the world, but it didn't pay quite enough, so he also worked at this stupid corporation, with his high-and-mighty boss, Sousuke Aizen. Renji, on the other hand, was a tattoo artist, and a pretty famous one too. Even people who didn't even _like_ tattoos could recognize his name. Shirosaki never really thought of getting one, until he saw some of the redhead's work. So, feeling daring at the time, he got Renji to draw a really detailed tattoo of a dragon all over his back. It took a couple of days to complete it, and in that time, they became pretty quick friends. It all started with Renji saying something stupid like, "Your skin's so white… I feel like I'm drawin' on paper." He received a punch in the face for that, but that's pretty much what started up their friendship.

The angry redhead was about ready to pounce on his annoying roommate, but he froze when he heard his cell phone go off. He recognized that specific ring tone instantly.

Jumping over the back of the couch, he practically flew into his room. Snatching up his cell phone, he answered as he started walking back into the living room.

"Yo! Ichigo! What's u—"

The redhead stiffened in worry.

"Ichi, what's wrong?"

Shirosaki paused his game and peered over the couch to look at his roommate.

"'course you can stay. Where ar—" Shiro raised a white brow as he watched the redhead start pacing. "No. Do ya need me to come pick you up?"

There was silence for a while and then a sigh. "Okay. Just be careful. See ya soon."

…

"What's up, Renji?" Shiro asked, and you could tell he was truly curious because he didn't use any stupid nicknames.

Renji clicked his phone off and sighed again.

"Ichigo's gonna be staying here for a little while." He explained before making his way into his room.

"Ichigo? An' where the hell is she gonna sleep?!" Shirosaki shouted as Renji disappeared back in his room.

"Ichigo's a guy! He's my brother, and he'll sleep in my room, of course!" Renji shouted back. "I'll just crash on the couch!"

'_What kinda guy is named after a damn fruit?_' Shirosaki snickered mentally but then he thought about what Renji said.

"How long is he gonna stay?"

Renji poked his head out and gave Shiro this blank stare. "As long as he needs. Duh."

Shiro stared right back and then he rolled his eyes.

"Just let'm stay in my room. This is _my_ couch. I'm usually on 'ere playin' video games all night anyway."

Renji shook his head and walked forward until he could lean on the back of said couch.

"I can't make ya do that…"

Shirosaki shrugged.

"Unless ya _want_ to be here while I'm tryin' to play, and ya know how loud I can get." Renji gave him that 'oh shit, you're right' look. "Then shut the fuck up and start setting up my bed for your so-called brother."

Renji sighed, knowing that what he said was true. Whenever Shiro started losing, which rarely happened, he would go on cursing rants that would put the toughest sailor to shame. And when he would win, you could hear a lot of 'Take that bitches!' and 'Suck my dick!'s.

"Fine, whatever."

Shiro smirked in victory and started towards the kitchen. He clapped Renji's shoulder as he passed him.

"Good choice, red."

The white-haired male paused in his quest for a quick snack when a thought hit him.

"Why don't ya talk 'bout your brother all that much? I think this might be the first time I eva heard 'is name, and we've been roommates fer abou'… what… 6 months now?"

Renji shrugged and leaned against the counter in the kitchen, right beside the fridge.

"Well… Ichigo hasn't really been talkin' to me lately… or any of our family for that matter. I think it's because of some new boyfriend he's got…"

Shirosaki listened silently as he took mental notes.

_-His name is Ichigo_

_-He sounds like he's got some issues_

_-He's gay…or maybe bi, and has some secret boyfriend_

Shiro tried not to smirk as he cracked open a soda.

"I've only seen him a few times in the last couple of months… And every time I see him, he's got some bruises either on his face, his wrists… and god knows where else."

Renji was starting to get angry, but Shirosaki didn't make him stop, he wanted his friend to talk it all out, and he wanted to know more about this mysterious brother.

_-Okay so the secret boyfriend is abusive_

"I confronted him a few times, but he wouldn't talk about it." Renji clenched his fist and slammed it down on the counter as he remembered Ichigo just shrugging it off like it was nothing. "Fuck that! If I find out who's been doin' that ta him I'm gonna—"

His tirade was cut short when the doorbell rang.

'_Well that was fast…_' Shiro thought as he watched Renji bolt towards the door, his anger completely replaced by excitement and worry.

'_Interestin'…_'

-_Renji has some kind of weird obsession with his brother_

The redhead threw the door open and glomped the cute, orange-haired stranger standing outside the door, who Shiro assumed was Ichigo. The orange-head hissed in pain, making Renji quickly release him.

"Are you okay?" Renji interrogated as he began searching Ichigo's body for injuries, but it was hard to see any when the guy was clad in a long-sleeved turtle neck.

Well _that's_ not **suspicious**.

The only thing really visible was the slight bruise on his cheek.

"Renji, calm down. I'll explain everything once we get inside." Ichigo whispered.

His brother nodded in understanding and snatched up the smaller male's backpack.

Shirosaki silently snickered as Ichigo tried to stop Renji from getting his other bags, but the stubborn Redhead just took it anyway, leaving Ichigo with nothing to carry. Renji brought all the bags to Shiro's room while Ichigo walked inside, closing the door behind him.

That's when their eyes finally met.

Ichigo froze and stared at Shirosaki in surprise.

"S-sorry. I didn't know Ren had company." The berry-head whispered, shifting uncomfortably beneath Shirosaki's amused gaze.

Pale lips spread into a smirk and he sipped at his soda before replying, "Ah, but I'm not a guest."

Ichigo's auburn eyes snapped back to him in confusion.

"I've been Red's roommate fer quite a few months."

Ichigo looked suddenly guilty.

"Oh… I… I didn't know he got a roommate." Berry-head winced as another wave of guilt hit him.

"So… Dandelion." Shirosaki said, grinning at the nickname he picked out, but Ichigo didn't seem to appreciate it. "Why are ya wearin' a turtleneck on a bright sunny day like today."

Shirosaki smirked when Ichigo's eyes turned murderous. Chocolate-brown pools grew intense and turned a bright auburn color. Thin lips pulled down into a snarl and skinny eyebrows drew together, forming the perfect scowl.

It was a beautiful expression.

"I'd like ta know that too." Renji said as he walked back into the living room.

Shirosaki frowned when Ichigo's expression morphed into a look of depression. Shiro didn't like that expression on the dandelion at all.

Ichigo shifted nervously and looked towards the pale stranger once more before gazing at Renji, who was standing straight with his arms crossed and this expectant look set on his face.

"Okay… I'll show you… But" Ichigo gnawed on his bottom lip for a second. "But you have to promise that you won't freak out and get upset… okay?"

He waited until Renji nodded before walking closer to him. He hesitated for a second, but then slowly took off his shirt, revealing the dark bruises around his neck and waist, the cuts around his wrists, and bitemarks on his throat and shoulders. Ichigo watched anxiously as Renji's eyes widened and then narrowed angrily. Even the albino guy in the kitchen looked like he wanted to punch somebody.

"Who…?" Renji whispered harshly, making Ichigo shift away from him. He quickly put the shirt back on and crossed his arms over his abdomen protectively.

Ichigo shook his head, refusing to answer the question.

"Dammit Ichigo, just tell me who it was!" Renji snapped, feeling angrier than he's felt in a long time. The only time he could remember being _this_ angry was when they were in high school and some asshole kept messing with Ichigo. A few good punches solved that though.

Ichigo backed away from him some more, but Renji was too angry to realize that he was actually scaring the man.

Shirosaki sighed, his own anger finally subsiding, and he quickly got in front of Renji.

"Relax man. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready." He said, trying to calm the redhead down. Renji wouldn't listen. He tried pushing passed the albino, but Shirosaki grasped Renji by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall in order to keep him still.

"Let me go, Shiro! I'll fuckin' kill the bastard who did tha' ta Ichigo!"

"Calm the fuck down, you stupid buffoon!" Shirosaki shouted over the redhead, "Look at your brother! _Look_ at him!"

Renji did, and his anger was quickly drained away when he saw just how frightened his little brother looked.

"The reason why he came here is 'cause he thought you would be able to help him out, but you'll only chase him away if ya keep actin' like this." Shirosaki whispered to Renji, low enough so Ichigo could barely hear him.

"Fuck…" Renji sighed. "You're right." He smacked himself in the forehead a couple of times to let out the rest of his frustration before finally turning towards Ichigo. Shirosaki released him so he could move forward.

Now that the anger was gone, Ichigo didn't look all that frightened anymore. When he was close enough, Renji gathered Ichigo into his arms and embraced him firmly. Ichigo was silent for a while, but then something must've collapsed inside him. Tears just started pouring out. There were no sobs or sniffling, just the tears. Renji wouldn't have even known that Ichigo was crying if it weren't for his shirt getting soaked.

Ichigo buried his face into Renji's chest to try and hide himself away from the world.

Shirosaki paused his game once again to look at the two pathetic creatures sitting beside him: A blundering buffoon and a delicate dandelion.

They were both fast asleep.

Ichigo had somehow passed out while he was having his breakdown, so Renji picked him up and carried him to the couch. When he sat down, he'd tried to set Ichigo next to him, but the berry unconsciously clung to him.

Like some kind of baby monkey.

Shirosaki had watched in amusement as Renji tried to gently pry his brother away, but it was no use. So he just gave up and, instead, held Ichigo closer to him. He had even started running his fingers through Ichigo's bright hair.

Renji fell asleep not too long afterwards.

Going through all that emotional shit probably took its toll on them.

Hell, even Shirosaki was feeling a little worn out, and he was barely even involved.

Shiro leaned back on his couch and roamed his eyes across Ichigo's body appreciatively. The guy was pretty cute, minus the bruises and shit. And that angry expression before, Shirosaki wouldn't mind seeing it again. And if he liked _that_ expression, than he could only imagine what the **others** would be like.

Okay, probably not a good idea to think about having sex with your roommate's brother, especially when he's just coming out of an abusive relationship.

That's another thing that made Shirosaki curious.

He wanted to know what would possess someone to actually hurt Ichigo that way.

He's only known the guy for a few hours, and already he wants to just shrink the little guy and keep him in his pocket forever. He'd rather beat the shit out of the people _around_ him. Not actually hit _him_.

It was all fucked up.

Shirosaki jumped slightly when he finally noticed that Ichigo was awake and looking straight back at him.

They stared at each other for a while.

Wow. Awkward.

"So…" Ichigo was the first to speak. "I never caught your name…" He whispered so as not to wake the redhead.

"Shirosaki Hichigo Ogihci. My friends call me Shiro. You, on the other hand, can call me whatever you want." He chuckled softly and winked at the dandelion, making him blush brightly.

Ooo~ Teasing him will be fun~

Ichigo cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. "How did you and Renji meet?"

Shirosaki smirked and told the dandelion how they met and that he'd been looking for a better place to stay, so Renji offered his place. They've been best friends ever since, and all that wonderful shit. Ichigo had tried not to laugh and after that he and Shiro talked for quite a while.

The albino never looked towards the television that whole time. Not even once.

Ichigo paused when a huge yawn escaped his lips.

"What time is it?" He mumbled. Shirosaki looked at the cable box.

"It's around 12:00pm. Renji's usually makin' lunch right 'bout now, but since he's knocked out, I'll jus' whip up somethin' 'fore I go ta work." He grumbled as he started to get up. Before he left he looked back down at the dandelion. "Would ya like anythin'?"

Ichigo hummed sleepily and nodded. "Could you get me a glass of milk?"

Shirosaki rolled his eyes but agreed.

God… Being nice was hard work dammit.

Ichigo watched as the man disappeared from his sight, and he let himself sigh quietly. He tried to stay awake, but it was hard. Just before his reality faded into darkness, Shirosaki was sitting beside him once again, a glass of milk in one hand, and a bowl of reheated spaghetti in the other.

"Here." Shiro grumbled as he passed the glass, still kind of sore about doing something nice, but as Ichigo took the offered glass with a small 'thank you' and a big smile, it made Shirosaki think that maybe doing things like this wasn't so terrible.

Once Ichigo finished drinking with a satisfied sigh, he froze when he felt Renji shift, but relaxed again as he felt the arms around him tighten gently and he smiled when Renji's face nuzzled against his shoulder.

The big redhead was kinda cute when he slept.

"Ya know…" Shirosaki whispered, getting Ichigo's attention again. "With the way he acts around ya, I wouldn't think you guys were brothers."

Ichigo chuckled softly and a small blush heated his cheeks as he looked back towards Renji.

"Well… We're not _really_ brothers. More like step-brothers." He explained while his fingers picked at a few strands of crimson locks that fell into Renji's sleeping face. He smoothed them back with the other messy tendrils with a smile. "Our fathers got together while we were about ten years old. I have two younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, while Renji also has two younger siblings, Ururu and Jinta. Yeah, we were all a handful, but our dads loved us with all their hearts." Ichigo sighed as a sense of nostalgia hit him. He hadn't really thought of his whole family in a while. He chuckled as he recalled how he and Renji met. "Renji hated me at first. He would always avoid me, and whenever we got near each other, he would give me the dirtiest looks."

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow in disbelief at that, but remained silent so Ichigo could continue.

"I thought that maybe we would eventually start to get along, that all the glares would stop, but Renji just got worse. It got to the point where he would pull my hair, push me around, and lay little traps for me in the house. It wasn't until High School that things changed. Because of him, I was so used to being abused in that way, so I didn't think much of it when Renji's friends also started to pick on me. This jerk named Kenpachi was especially mean though: ripping up my school clothes while I was in gym, locking me into rooms so I'd miss classes, writing horrible things on my face whenever I fell asleep during a lecture. It got worse. He started to get… physical; that's when Renji finally stepped in. It was like he became a totally different person all of a sudden. I'm not sure why or how, but I guess it doesn't matter. He's been looking out for me ever since."

Shirosaki smirked as he watched Ichigo cuddle up against his brother, looking rather content.

"Hey, dandelion. Next time warn me that your story's gonna be so fuckin' long. I thought it was gonna drag on _foreva_." He joked, making Ichigo laugh.

"Don't be a jerk." He said while smacking Shirosaki on the shoulder playfully.

"Nah, but I'm glad to hear that things worked out between you guys. Renji really seems ta love ya." Shiro said just before getting up with his empty bowl.

Ichigo nodded and let sleep finally claim him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: The Drama Begins

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Shirosaki hummed a random little tune to himself as he waited for the elevator to stop. He had just arrived at his main work, and on time, which seemed to shock most people; More than once, a person walking by would run straight into a wall because they were too busy staring at him in disbelief.

Shiro pulled at his tie absently when the elevator stopped, but not on his floor.

As the doors opened, he grinned when he recognized the man standing there.

"Well, well, well~ If it aint Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, back from his trip ta hell, I presume."

Blue eyes snapped towards him and glared. Shiro's smirk only grew as he gave him a once over.

The man really did look like he went through hell: hair disheveled, a large bruise painting his jaw, clothes un-tucked and in disarray, and the man's eyes were completely bloodshot.

"So~ How'd it go?" Shiro taunted, making Grimmjow punch his shoulder roughly before answering.

"I really fucked up."

Shiro raised a brow and drawled, "I'm not surprised…"

Amazingly, Grimmjow had no smartass comeback to that. "Yeah…" He said instead, looking rather distracted.

"What happened?" Shirosaki interrogated, becoming curious due to his friend's odd behavior.

Grimmjow sighed again, his shoulders sagging.

"That Byakuya bastard refused ta sign."

Shiro blinked in shock. "Seriously? But Aizen seemed so sure abo—"

Grimmjow quickly cut him off with another sharp glare.

"I tried everythin' I could. The guy had me doin' fuckin' chores for him, and I even slept with the guy, but nothin' worked." Grimmjow growled at his own stupidity.

"Slept with him? I thought you had a boyfriend though. What was his name? Luekee?" Shiro pointed out, somewhat disappointed in his friend.

"Luppi? Nah I ditched that lil' brat like a year ago. And 'sides… Aizen, the bastard, told me I had ta fuck the guy as a last resort."

"Okay… then why do ya look so guilty?"

Grimmjow looked up at Shiro in surprise, but then covered it up with a scowl.

"Probably 'cause I destroyed my livin' room last night." He grumpily admitted, though he made sure not to mention Ichigo. His friend would probably lecture him about cheating and all that bullshit. Shirosaki may be a sadistic bastard at times, but he had a weird thing with loyalty.

And besides, Ichigo had told him about a million times that their relationship was to stay a secret. Grimmjow never really understood why, but he agreed to keep his mouth shut. He may be a little hard on Ichigo at times, but he really did love the orange-haired brat. Maybe he didn't show it all that often, especially lately—he's been so stressed out… But… He felt so guilty about last night…

"You were drunk?" Shirosaki snapped him out of his thoughts with a question that sounded more like an accusation.

"More like completely shit-faced." Grimmjow huffed when Shiro shook his head at him, making him feel even guiltier than he already did. "Whatever. Doesn't matter… So, anythin' new happen with ya while I was away?" He said, affectively changing the topic, but unknowingly keeping it rooted to the same orange-haired man.

"Yes, actually." Shirosaki bounced on his feet in slight excitement. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the albino. "You remember my new roommate, Renji?" He asked just as the elevator doors finally opened on their floor. Grimmjow nodded while walking out, Shiro following close behind.

"Yeah. How can I forget? Tha' guy makes the best damn fajitas."

They stopped walking when they were finally inside Grimmjow's office.

"Well I met his brother today, an' apparently he'll be stayin' with us for a while."

Grimmjow nodded and sat down in his chair right behind the desk. "Renji has a brother? Ha! Well, his brother must be pretty cute if you're _this_ excited about him." Grimmjow dug through his drawers as he said that, completely missing Shiro's shit-eating grin.

"Well, think a' the cutest person you've ever met." Grimmjow immediately thought of his sweet berry at home. "Now times it by ten." Grimmjow had to laugh at that.

"There's no way." He snorted, "If you could see the guy I'm thinkin' of, then you'd change yer mind." Grimmjow sighed, making Shiro growl.

"Bullshit. Even his _name_ is cute!"

The bluenette lay back in his chair and looked towards the albino expectantly, but before Shirosaki could say the name, the door opened. Both men stiffened when they recognized their boss. "Aizen…" Grimmjow gulped when he received a cold stare.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, I'd like to have a word with you."

Shiro smirked as he watched their boss disappear, leaving Grimmjow to stew in his conflicting emotions.

"Oooo~ you're SO getting fired." Shiro teased, while leaning forward on the desk so his face was mere inches from the angry man's. Grimmjow went to throw a punch at him, but Shiro had been expecting it.

Grimmjow scowled darkly as he watched Shirosaki skip out of his office, cackling all the while.

"Weirdo…" He grumbled after the albino. He was about to get up and follow after his boss, but he jumped when Shirosaki's face reappeared at the door.

"Hey Grimmjow…"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck man…"

And then he actually left this time. Grimmjow raised a brow curiously. The albino never really said stuff like that—they were very rare and often foreshadowed that bad things were going to happen…

~~Time-Skip: After Work~~

Shirosaki hummed to himself as he unlocked his door, the key barely making a noise when he slipped it out.

"I'm home~" He called out before shutting the door behind him.

He received no answer.

Shiro gazed around the living room and peeked into the kitchen, but there was no one. He shrugged and started towards his room. Renji was usually out with friends around this time anyway.

The door squeaked slightly when he opened it. He glanced towards his bed, where a large lump lay beneath his gigantic, king-sized comforter, which was much too big for his single bed. But that's how he liked to sleep—bundled up in a soft blanket, where it was nice and cozy. Shirosaki smirked as he peered over the mound, seeing a mess of orange hair. He gently lifted up the blanket to see the man's face.

Ichigo was sound asleep.

He chuckled when the dandelion made some strange, grunting noise and buried his face into the pillow.

"Make yourself at home." Shiro smiled. He carefully placed the blanket back over Ichigo's face and went towards his closet.

He quickly put on a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and then he chucked his tie, shirt, and matching jacket at the other side of the room. He grabbed his cell phone from his suit's pant pocket that was lying on the floor and swiftly walked out of the dark room. He could still hear Ichigo's faint snoring as he made his way to the kitchen. He chuckled.

"Dude, put on a shirt."

Shirosaki nearly dropped his phone at the sound of Renji's voice. He lifted a brow and then gazed down at his pale chest before looking back up at his roommate, who was leaning back against the fridge, cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"Why? It 'aint like I'm all hairy an' fat." Shiro said with a smirk as he pointed towards his abs before sliding his fingers over his hairless pectorals. Renji rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee before replying.

"Well, neither am I, but ya don't see me walkin' around naked."

"I 'aint _naked_! And 'sides, I like showin' off your artwork." Shirosaki smirked as he turned around to reveal the black dragon that slithered its way up his back, curving around his spine, tail wrapping around his side to his torso, and revealing long fangs.

"Whatever. Just getta shirt on 'fore Ichi wakes up."

"Oh… I see now."

"What?"

Shirosaki smiled coyly and sauntered over to the redhead. Renji lifted his lip in a snarl when Shiro's pale face got right up into his own.

"You just don't wan' your precious lil' brother ogling my hot body."

Renji growled and shoved Shirosaki away, making the man cackle.

"Shuddup, Shiro."

"Make me."

"You lil'—" Renji was cut off when Shiro's cell phone went off. Shirosaki gazed down to see who was interrupting his fun-time, but then he smirked when he immediately recognized the number.

"Sup, blue?" He cooed as soon as he snapped open the phone.

-**Hey…**-

"What's up?" Shiro asked, not liking his friend's depressed tone.

-**Do you think I could hang wit' ya taday?-**

"Sure. You okay?"

-**Eh… The boss jus' chewed me out again. An' I'm home right now… but it's so depressin' here…-**

"Alright…" Shirosaki hummed, not quite used to a depressed Grimmjow. "Get yer ass ova here then. I got tha' Call of Duty game that I know you like."

-**Damn right you did!**-

Shiro smirked and then hung up, not even saying goodbye, but Grimmjow should be used to it by now. He turned and gave Renji a playful glare, making the redhead roll his eyes again.

"Grimm's comin' over?" He asked while placing his now empty cup in the sink.

"Yep! He's all down, so we gotta cheer him up."

Renji's eyes widened and then his face scrunched up into a look of disbelief and mild shock.

"_Grimmjow?_ **Depressed?**"

"Yeah… A lota shit's been goin' on at work. The boss is always down his throat, an' he's havin' some personal issues."

Renji joined Shirosaki as the man made his way towards the couch. They both collapsed onto the comfortable leather cushions with a sigh. "Gotcha… I guess even tough guys like Grimm get problems they can't handle alone…"

Shirosaki nodded absently, his mind drifting and his vacant gaze glued towards the TV's blank screen. Renji looked at his unusually silent roommate strangely, but didn't speak. He didn't want to break the train of thoughts that were weaving through the albino's mysterious head. So, instead, he got up and started making his way to his kitchen.

Yes, _his_ kitchen. Shirosaki may live here now, but Renji refused to share his kitchen, unless the jerk was just getting a soda from the fridge or something. Not that they've ever had to fight over ownership, because Shiro wasn't much of a chef and he really liked the redheads cooking. Normally Ichigo would be the one fighting him for the kitchen, since the orange-head also liked to cook, and was actually pretty good at it. There were a few rare times when Renji had cravings for Ichi's cooking, not that he'd ever admit it though.

Renji absently fingered the knobs on the oven as he stood in the kitchen. He pondered over what he should probably make for dinner. Since Ichigo was here, and Grimmjow was coming over, it should be something pretty filling—especially after the way he saw Grimm scarf down those fajitas his last visit.

~~A Couple Hours Later~~

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Cocksucker!"

"Move, dammit!"

"No! Go to the left!"

"Screw that! Cover me!"

Grimmjow snarled and moved his thumbs across the controller almost as fast as Shirosaki, who was mashing the buttons with bruising force; Renji watched the whole scene with an amused smirk. It was more entertaining watching those two than watching the TV.

"Why'd you stop it!?" Shirosaki screeched and he almost threw his controller at the television when the word 'paused' suddenly popped up on the screen in bright, bold letters.

"I gotta piss!" Grimmjow growled back and he practically leapt over the back of the couch to get to the bathroom. Renji watched as the bluenette bolted into the room and then, just as the door was slammed shut, the door across from it opened, revealing a disgruntled orange-head.

"Hiya, sleepyhead." Renji called with a huge grin, instantly catching Shirosaki's attention and making the albino turn around to peer over the couch. If he had a tail to wag then he'd look exactly like an eager puppy as he watched Ichigo walk closer.

Ichigo was clad in one of Renji's large shirts and a pair of his loose fitting pants. Shirosaki couldn't help but eye the bare shoulder that peeked out the top of the shirt.

"Do you guys have _any_ idea how loud you are?" The dandelion mumbled while gently rubbing his hands over his bruised face.

"Sorry 'bout that… I invited a friend ova, and we get kinda loud."

"Yeah… I noticed." Ichigo scoffed with a slight smirk. He walked over to the back of the couch until he was looking down at Shirosaki. Tired auburn and playful golden eyes met with this unusually tense look. "So who's this friend that can probably out shout both you and Ren?"

Renji sniffed at that and grinned before answering, "His name's Grimmjow." Shirosaki raised a brow curiously when he saw Ichigo's back stiffen and his eyes go wide, as if he'd just heard a whip crack right beside him.

Ichigo flinched and winced when the bathroom door opened followed by the sound of a light being switched off and then the unmistakable thud of footsteps.

Renji shifted in his seat to look past his brother's frozen form. Grimmjow was too busy adjusting his pants to notice Ichigo at first, but when he finally looked up, his gaze quickly fell on that familiar head of tangerine hair. His blue eyes widened and filled with recognition before narrowing anxiously.

Shiro and Renji noticed the look, but they both remained quiet, curious to what was going to happen next.

"Ichi…"

Ichigo flinched at that oh-so familiar voice and then slowly spun around, hoping, _praying_, that it wasn't **him**. But as soon as his eyes met the other's unmistakably blue ones, he bolted to the right. Grimmjow had been expecting the man to flee, so he was able to grab hold of Ichigo's arm just before he disappeared back into Shirosaki's room.

"Let me go, asshole!" Ichigo snarled as he tried to snatch his arm back, but the man's grip was firm.

"Ichi, liste—" Grimmjow stopped and wheezed in a breath as pain lanced through his body.

Ichigo had just kicked him.

Hard.

His grip unconsciously lessened as his attention went from the enraged tangerine to his crushed stomach. Ichigo took this as his opportunity to slip into the room and slam the door shut.

Grimmjow coughed as he tried to swallow the bile sticking to his throat. He gripped the couch with one hand so he wouldn't fall.

The brat had one helluva kick.

Shirosaki and Renji had jumped to their feet when Ichigo ran, but they stayed silent through the whole exchange. Renji's brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes kept flicking back and forth between the door and Grimmjow's hunched form. Shiro, on the other hand, was blank-faced. His pale arms were crossed over his bare chest, and his eyes were narrowed, but, other than that, he looked impassive—almost as if he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

Grimmjow didn't seem to notice, his attention was fixed solely on the door. He walked forward until he was right before the barrier that Ichigo was hiding behind.

"Ichigo… I—"

"Go away!"

Grimmjow winced and shifted on his feet nervously, making Shiro raise one white brow.

"Listen! I'm really, _really_ sorry 'bout what happened, okay? I never meant ta—"

"I said 'go away'!" Ichigo screeched through the thick wood.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted as he slammed his hand against the door, "Can't we talk about this!?"

During the argument, Renji had made his way forward, inch by inch, until he was standing right behind the bluenette.

"How do you two know each other?" He demanded, catching Grimmjow's attention for a second. Blue eyes flickered towards him and back at the door. He stayed quiet for a while, making silence coat the room like a light mist, ready to be blown away by the slightest storm.

Grimmjow finally let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down. "That 'aint for me to tell…" He said, loud enough for Ichigo to hear. Renji shifted his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that.

"Ichigo." He growled out in a way that said if he didn't get an answer then something bad was going to happen.

"…"

"You'd bett—"

"Alright! Fine!" Ichigo snapped and they could hear him shifting around inside. "But I'm not coming out." He grumbled. No one said a thing as they waited for him to continue speaking. "Uhm… Renji?"

"Yeah?" The redhead immediately replied.

"Do me a favor. Don't get mad, and don't hit anyone… okay?"

Renji glared towards Grimmjow, but the man refused to meet his eyes.

"Okay… But you'd better start explaining."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip nervously and rested his forehead against the door as he thought about the best way to tell his brother. He supposed he should probably just blurt it out.

"… Grimmjow's my… He's my boyfriend." Renji's eyes widened in surprise but then they looked down at the floor, confusion flooding their depths. "We've been going out for about ten months now."

"That's when you stopped coming over…"

"Yeah… I wanted to keep it a secret, 'cause I knew you guys would hound him and probably scare him away like my last boyfriend… And then Grimmjow and I moved in together like a month after we started going out, so I was too caught up in everything to remember to come visit… I'm sorry."

Renji shook his head and sighed, sort of understanding. Ichi's last boyfriend—some guy named chad—didn't last very long. He was a good guy and all, but he just couldn't handle the constant interrogations from Renji and both their dads.

Renji was about to agree when the image of Ichigo's bruised body flashed before his eyes. His face twisted in rage and he snarled at Grimmjow.

"Were _you_ the one who hurt Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's eyes remained glued to the door as he winced, a look of guilt crossing his face. He remained silent as Renji grabbed hold of his shirt and then slammed him against the wall.

"I'll ask you one more time… Did you lay your hands on my little brother?" Renji spat, his teeth bared in a vicious sneer.

"_You're_ his brother?"

The redhead ignored Grimmjow's sudden realization in favor of slamming him against the wall again. He wanted answers and he was _not_ going to repeat himself again.

Grimmjow's expression went blank and he refused to say anything, but the silence was enough to tell Renji exactly what he did.

"You son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and tensed when he saw the clenched knuckles coming towards him. But when it never made contact, he peeked open his eyes to see that Renji's fist was only a breadth away from breaking his nose—the only thing holding him back were the pale fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Remember what you promised Ichigo…" Shirosaki whispered to Renji, making the man slowly unclench. Grimmjow was about to sigh in relief, but his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened when something smashed right against his jaw. The force of the blow had him crumpling to the floor.

He snapped his head up to glare at Shirosaki and was surprised to see his friend looking so fucking pissed. He never would've expected Shiro to hit him like that. Sure they've scuffled plenty of times, so Grimmjow knew about Shiro's ungodly strength, but he never would've thought that the albino would deck him in the face with such a serious expression.

"I, on the other hand, made no such promise… So prepare yourself, Grimm."

Said man grimaced slightly when the usual smirk didn't accompany the nickname.

He really _was_ serious.

"Nah…" Grimmjow sighed as he stood up. He raised his chin and crossed his arms over his chest before continuing, "I deserved tha'…"

Shirosaki scoffed and Renji shifted in his spot angrily.

"From the bruises I saw on Ichigo, you deserve _a lot_ more!"

Grimmjow looked down at the floor and clicked his tongue in frustration. He then looked towards the door. He walked forward to knock on it while completely ignoring the other two.

"Ichigo. Please come on out… We really need ta talk. I didn't even remember wha' I did 'til I saw you this morning… I swear I'll never drink again if that's what ends up happening. I never meant to hurt you."

Shirosaki's fists immediately lowered at hearing the word 'please'. He'd never heard the man say that. Ever. Let alone say something like this. He raised a brow and looked towards Renji when Grimmjow kept knocking.

Ichigo wasn't answering.

Grimmjow growled after a while and his patience finally snapped when Shiro went to also knock on the door. He snarled and grabbed hold of the doorknob as he shoved his shoulder against the wood. He was expecting it to be locked, so when it easily opened, he accidentally stumbled inside, nearly falling on his face. Shirosaki and Renji moved forward quickly to stand beside Grimmjow. The room was completely empty. There was no sign of Ichigo.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: The Drama Never Ends

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Renji clicked his tongue and sighed when he saw the open window.

"Typical…"

Grimm and Shiro's heads snapped towards him, their gazes curious.

"Where is he?"

Renji didn't say anything. He merely pointed towards the window. Grimmjow cursed under his breath and immediately moved to run out of the room, but Shiro stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Where the fuck do ya think _yer_ goin'?"

Grimmjow snarled and smacked the pale hand away from him with a strong sweep of his arm.

"To talk ta Ichi! What else!?" He barked back.

Renji quickly got between the two feuding men when Shirosaki looked like he was about to pounce.

"Guys! This isn't the fucking time ta fight! Ichigo's out there, all alone, at Twelve O'clock in the fucking morning, and there've been a lot of gangs lurking around. So you two, shut the fuck up and help me find my moronic little brother!" He spat and his face was flushing with anger by the end of his little speech. Grimmjow and Shirosaki glanced at each other and then looked away with frowns on their faces. Renji nodded and then started dragging one of them towards the door. "Now that you two are finished… Grimmjow, you're coming with me to find Ichigo. We need to talk… and I want to keep an eye on you. Shirosaki. You stay here in case Ichigo comes back. And if he does, then make sure he _stays_ here!"

Shirosaki was about to protest, but the moment he opened his mouth, the door was slammed shut.

"Fuuuuuuuck!"

Ichigo huffed and stared down at his bare feet as he walked down the sidewalk.

'_Maybe I should've grabbed some shoes…'_

He then realized what he was wearing and thought maybe he should've grabbed a better shirt too, because Renji's shirt was trying desperately to cling to his smaller frame, but failing miserably.

'_Renji_… _I love you, dammit, but sometimes you get too intense… I should've known this would happen eventually. There was no way I would be able to keep Grimmjow a secret for so long. And how was I supposed to know that Shiro and Grimm were such good buddies—That bastard never talked about his friends or his work. Oh dammit—I'm being such a hypocrite! I never told Grimmjow who my brother was, or the fact that I had four other siblings… Not that this matters anymore! There's no way I'm getting back together with that psychopath! HE—_'

Ichigo was roughly dragged from his thoughts when his face met with something solid, making his nose bend awkwardly.

"Ow…" He mumbled while rubbing his poor nose and then he peeked up to see what he stumbled into. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that it was a person's back. Said person was glaring over their right shoulder at him.

The orangette hastily took a step back as the man whipped around to stare him down. This man was easily over six and a half feet tall with straight, ink-black hair that framed his narrow face. Also, a white patch adorned his face, completely covering his left eye, so Ichigo could only stare into the narrowed right eye. It was hard to decipher eye color with the street lights glaring down on them.

"Watch where yer going, ya fruit."

Ichigo scowled up at the man for the nickname, but then his expression withered into one of slight worry when he noticed five other men that were shifting to see what the commotion was. Auburn eyes narrowed into a scowl when he noticed the men were slowly starting to form a circle around him.

"Sorry about that. I'll just be on my way…" Ichigo tried to double back and retrace his steps to Renji's, only to run straight into another man whose arms were open and ready to grab him.

Ichigo, angry and a little panicked, quickly head-butted the dark-haired male holding onto him and threw him off so that he could start running, but he was only able to get a few steps of freedom before he was snatched up. The tall man hooked his arm around Ichigo's throat and lifted him into the air so that his toes barely touched the ground.

"Where do you think _you're_ goin'?"

Ichigo coughed as his already bruised neck was pinched into the man's elbow and he clawed uselessly at the arms pinning him back.

The poor dandelion quickly looked away and closed his eyes when he felt more arms take hold of his flailing legs, keeping them still as he was dragged into a dark alley.

To Ichigo's undying relief, the men holding him froze when they heard a voice calling out to them. Everyone turned and watched as a man came walking down the sidewalk towards them. It was hard to tell the features of the person because of the night, but judging by the silhouette, he was definitely male. A very… large male. With hulking shoulders and a thick build. Ichigo's heart was beating erratically as he waited for whatever would happen next.

"Whatchya got there, Nnoitra?"

Relief quickly turned to disappointment after hearing that and Ichigo's frustration grew when he felt the taller man's chest vibrate with a soft chuckle as he relaxed.

They must know each other…

"Hey, man! Look't what we caught!"

As the new stranger finally came to a stop under the light, Ichigo felt his panic rise anew and he once again began his struggle for freedom when recognition hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ho ho! A feisty one!" The man laughed as he took another giant step forward. "Wait… You look really familiar…" Ichigo nearly choked on a sob when the man grabbed hold of his chin and he was forced to look at that familiar sharp-toothed grin. That unmistakably yellow eye and the familiar scars that traced along his muscular face.

"Oh my… It can't be! Berryhead! Is that really you!? Well if this isn't the best surprise I've had in a while! Do you remember me? Well, of course you would—after all, we were such _great_ friends in high school…"

Ichigo shivered in fear, but gulped down the lump in his throat to whisper under his breath.

"K-Kenpachi."

Said man's slight smirk stretched into a baleful grin.

"Dammit, Ichi…"

Renji's eyes snapped towards the enraged man striding a step beside him.

"You're not allowed to call my brother by that name, or _any_ nickname from now on, you brute."

Grimmjow's gaze narrowed and a growl practically shot from his throat.

"Don't fuck wit me righ' now, asshole. I just wanna find Ichigo before something bad happens to him."

Renji shut his mouth at that, because, honestly, Grimmjow was right. This was no time to fight. When the redhead didn't say anything in return, Grimmjow nodded and began jogging forward, forcing the redhead to also jog to keep up.

Karakura was a fucking ghost town.

There was _no one_.

It wasn't _that_ odd, because not many places were open this late, and any sane person would know better than to roam the streets at night when all the gangs prowled in the dark.

After about twenty minutes of weaving through the streets and checking every dark alley, they finally heard what sounded like footsteps.

It grew closer and closer. Renji and Grimmjow quickly looked at each other when they realized that whoever it was was running straight towards the alley they were currently residing.

Grimmjow swiftly pressed himself against the brick wall and readied himself as the mystery person got closer. Once they were just about to pass, Grimmjow shot out his arm and pulled the person into the dark. As they were pulled in, they yelped in surprise, but then it turned into a low growl. Grimmjow didn't even have time to look at who it was before he got a swift elbow to the gut and a fist to the face.

"God _DAMMIT_!" Grimmjow cursed as pain flooded his cheek.

"Oh… It was just you… oops."

Renji shook his head and sighed when he realized who it was.

"I thought I told you to stay at the place, Shiro."

"Ya can't expect me ta stand by when there's a damsel in distress!"

"Whatever. We're wastin' time. I have a bad feeling that Ichi's in trouble." And without another word, Grimmjow raced out of the alley to continue his search.

Renji and Shiro exchanged glances before following in step.

Grimmjow quickly rounded a corner and paused when he noticed a group of men walking out of an alley right beside a convenience store which was closed for the night. He watched as they all laughed and pushed at each other playfully, but then he narrowed his eyes when he recognized one of them.

Nnoitra.

That tall, skinny bastard.

'_What's he doing in this part of town?'_

Grimmjow grunted softly when he felt Shiro and Renji run into him from turning the corner.

"What the fuck ar—"

He immediately shut up his albino friend with a forceful hand over his lips. Shiro was about to rip his hand away and start throwing a tantrum, but he calmed when Grimmjow made a motion to shut the fuck up and then pointed towards the group of misfits.

All three of them, silent as the dead, moved further into the shadow of the building so they could get closer without being seen.

"Ahw man, why you gotta be such a cocksucker? I found the kid, so I shoulda been able ta 'ave my way with 'im." Nnoitra, the tallest one griped to this other tall guy, who Grimmjow assumed was the _leader_.

"Like I said before, I 'ave history with the kid, So I was the only one who could touch 'im. Not that Ichigo probably woulda cared—judging by the marks I saw on him, he probably gets raped often. Not surprising since he was walkin' around at night lookin' like that. He's as much a slut now as he was in high school, I guess." The leader ranted in a deep, baritone voice, and what he said made Grimmjow's blood boil atop his tensed muscles.

Renji accidentally let a gasp slip from his lips when he finally realized just who that bastard was.

The men must've heard him, because all heads turned to the direction that they were hiding.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow cursed under his breath, then he glared at Renji accusingly, but the redhead was too busy glaring daggers at that one man.

"Ren, what are you doin'?!" Shiro whispered harshly as the redhead stepped out of the shadows and into the street light, revealing himself to the men.

"What do _you_ want!?" Nnoitra was the first to speak, using his long legs to step forward until he was towering above Renji, stance threatening.

However, the redhead paid him no mind. His burning, crimson gaze was locked with Kenpachi's, who was sneering in disdain.

They both obviously recognized each other.

Nnoitra, getting pissed about being ignored, was about grab hold of Renji's throat, but Shirosaki quickly stepped forward and grasped the man's wrist. Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly snatched his hand back, only to take a few steps backwards in what Shiro could only assume was fear.

Let's just say that he and Nnoitra have had a few… misunderstandings.

"Well, well… Tonight is just _full_ of surprises." Kenpachi growled, stepping forward until he was but a mere inch away from Renji, their foreheads practically touching. They both could feel the heat of each other's rage pouring out of them like steam. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though… You were always berryhead's little watch-dog. Even through middle school, before you were even brothers. You never let that luscious lil' berry outta your sights."

Renji narrowed his eyes but didn't take the bait. He merely breathed through his nose to calm himself before speaking in a cool and collected voice.

"Where is he?"

"Like hell I'll let you take him and get away unscathed, Abarai. _You're_ the one outnumbered this time."

"You think that'll make a difference? You start this fight and you'll find your teeth embedded into the curb faster than you can blink…" Renji hissed, his upper lip rising in the beginning of a snarl.

Kenpachi took a few steps back and chuckled in amusement which had Nnoitra and his other men joining in.

"Okay, Abarai. I'll make you a deal. You and me—one on one. You win—I'll let ya take the sweet berryhead home, and I won't even so much as look at him ever again." Kenpachi explained seriously, and before Renji could even spit at him, the bastard raised his hand and made a signal to one of his men in the back.

Because he was still hidden in the shadows, Grimmjow held back the animalistic snarl that itched at the back of his throat when Ichigo was finally revealed to them. Shirosaki and Renji, however, growled freely, showing their hate towards the assholes holding their friend.

What made everything worse was that the delicate dandelion looked absolutely terrible. There were all sorts of new bruises covering his body and he was practically naked. The only thing that gave him any sort of decency was the large shirt, which was now ripped and torn; Blood dripped onto the collar from a gash on Ichigo's once plump, smooth lips, and those once perfectly shaped cheekbones were swollen and turning purple.

The worst was the sight of what looked like dried blood and semen smeared all over the inside of his thighs.

Ichigo looked like he was barely able to stand—barely even able to stay conscious.

"S-sorry Ren… I—" Ichigo choked out, but he was silenced when the man holding him pressed a knife to his throat.

Renji looked absolutely livid with rage, eyes wide and wavering in a crazed way. Shirosaki hovered a hand over the redhead's shoulder, just in case the man decided to do something rash, but Renji, surprisingly, stayed where he was.

Shirosaki took over the conversation, since the redhead didn't seem like he could think straight.

"And if he loses?"

Kenpachi grinned a grin that just screamed sadistic intent.

"**When** Renji loses, and he's lying on the ground, defeated, I'll make him watch helplessly as all of us fuck his precious wittle brother one by one. Over and over and over again until the berry's blood is _soaking_ the ground."

Shiro didn't even _attempt_ to hold his redheaded friend back—because it was hard enough keeping him_self_ from leaping at the asshole. Hell, even Grimmjow had to dig his nails into his palm in order to keep himself in check.

Kenpachi smirked with glee and Ichigo turned his head away as the first punch was thrown.

Renji saw it coming and shifted his body sideways to dodge. The huge fist barely grazed his cheek and he used Kenpachi's forward momentum to bring out his own fist and punch the man's rock hard stomach. He didn't bother trying to hit Kenpachi's face because it was too high up—If he tried, he would probably leave himself wide open.

Kenpachi's grin widened when he felt the punch and he looked up, making Renji tense nervously. Out came his right fist, then his left—moving much faster than before. The third blow landed on Renji's breastplate and the fifth made a direct hit to his cheek.

Grimmjow slowly breathed in through his nose, clearing the angry fog that was blurring his vision. He looked past Kenpachi and Renji as they exchanged blows to see Ichigo, and he tried to think of something he could do to help. There was no way he could run out of his hiding place—they'll see him instantly and the asshole holding Ichigo might do something he would regret. Grimmjow slowly stepped back, dragging his hands along the wall until he could feel the edge. He looked and saw that the alley was empty.

He could make his was around this building and sneak up behind them. Nodding to himself Grimmjow silently ran off.

Shirosaki, on the other hand, was waiting for an opportunity to help his hot headed roommate.

There was no way the redhead could bring down this brute on his own—he was just too scrawny in comparison. Even _with_ Renji's movements being fueled by rage and the need to get back his little brother.

Although, Renji was holding his own.

He was doing well to dodge most of the attacks—but every blow he landed on Kenpachi seemed to just bounce off.

Shirosaki huffed out an annoyed breath when Renji's fist once again struck Kenpachi's abdomen, but it didn't have any affect. His muscles were too thick to do any damage to the organs beneath. Shiro quickly rushed forward, finally seeing his opportunity to intervene when Renji was suddenly swept off his feet with a giant swing of Kenpachi's leg.

Shiro jumped up and over Kenpachi while grabbing hold of his chin. Pale fingers dug into the man's jawbone so that he could keep pulling backwards, unbalancing the giant man. Kenpachi glared up at Shiro just before landing flat on his back. He immediately went to get back up, but Shirosaki slammed his foot on Kenpachi's sternum, making the ribs around it creak with protest.

Renji pushed himself to his feet, panting, and then glared towards his friend.

"I didn't need your help!" He growled, his intimidating stance withering when he had to reach around his side to hold onto his right arm, which was probably dislocated.

Shiro looked over towards Kenpachi's men.

All of them were ready to pounce on command. Nnoitra, however, seemed hesitant. He wasn't too excited about getting into another fight with the pale monster, but he knew that they at least outnumbered him.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and finally grabbed hold of Shirosaki's foot while his attention was elsewhere. Shiro cursed under his breath as he was pulled to the floor and then dragged into the air when Kenpachi stood to his full height.

"That fight was between me an' Renji. Since you interfered, I think we should count that as a loss for you guys. Poor berry will have to spend the night with us." Kenpachi chortled with this sick grin on his face. Renji gasped and quickly ran up to the man, still cradling his arm.

"No! Please! Just let him go!"

Shirosaki sneered at the asshole holding him and then he swung himself sideways to look passed Kenpachi and see Ichigo.

What he saw made his sneer flip into a smirk.

"I think that'd be hard ta do when yer 'leverage' has been confiscated…"

Kenpachi understood what Shiro was getting at, and turned to see where Ichigo was _supposed_ to be, only to find two of his lackeys lying face down on the pavement. He growled deep down in his throat and released the foot he was gripping, causing Shiro to fall on his face.

Shirosaki cursed and rubbed at his poor nose as he got up and walked to Renji's side.

"Come on. Let's go, Red. Grimm's got 'im. They're probably on their way back ta our place."

Renji nodded absently, but he didn't budge. His eyes remained glued to Kenpachi, who was now staring right back at him.

"You stay the fuck away from him…" The redhead warned with a growl before finally turning away.

Shirosaki's eyes narrowed when he heard the dark chuckle that echoed eerily down the street, but he never turned around. That maniac wasn't worth their time anymore.

**TBC**

_Okay duckies~ This is the last chapter i have in stock_

_I was putting up the chapters I had whenever i felt that people were starting to get interested _

_So now I'll have to start writing more chapters when i have time_

_Hopefully you guys will be patient with me_

_:]_


End file.
